magifandomcom-20200222-history
David Jehoahaz Abraham
David Jehoahaz Abraham (ダビデ・ヨアズ・アブラヒム Dabide Yoazu Aburahimu) was the leader of the Magicians from Alma Torran and the first Senator in the Orthodox's "Council of Elders". He was the father of Solomon.Night 219, Page 18 He was the magi of Sinbad.Night 325, Page 12 Due to his actions he could be considered the main antagonist of Magi. Appearance David is a tall man, with very long hair and dark skin. He appears to have no eyebrows and crow's feet. He is commonly seen wearing white robes and hoop earrings. Despite his age David has the appearance of a man in his 30's or 40's, due to him using magic to maintain his youth. David also bears a large number of similarities in terms of appearance to Sinbad, with whom he has a mysterious connection. When David is siphoning power from the Sacred Palace, he reverts his form to when he was a child, looking considerably similar to Aladdin. The difference from his adult appearance is his short hair with two spiky bangs and he has his third eye. Personality After David was blessed with magic from Ill Ilah, he displays an immense curiosity as he questions why he and the humans were given magic and what was a magician. He later realizes his role in life to surpass God. Night 325 Throughout his life, he experimented and used magic to manipulate the lesser species on Alma Torran as he viewed them as stepping stones for him to surpass God. He managed to prolong his lifespan, and noted how other magicians laughed at him, calling him a coward because they could not understand his purpose. Night 325, Pages 1 - 5 Furthermore, David considers that everyone should act according to their given destiny: Gods should create, Magi´s should guide their kings, etc. Being a singularity, this destiny itself appears to be strongly related to his convictions and beliefs, and because of that Setta considers him "Destiny Itself". David seems to have no emotional connection with anyone, neither his followers or family, going as far as to say that he doesn't care about anything but himself. While the truth of those claims and of his own feelings is questioned by Sinbad, it can be noted that he does care about Sinbad, at least as a fellow Singularity. On Aladdin words too, the lack of human connections is what made David obsessed with his role as a Singularity and with the fated role of every creature in the world. History David wrote a prophetic book after his son Solomon was born. It highlights his views on the world, himself, his son, other magicians, stretching his lifespan, how the creation of the 'gunud' and 'agenda' are just pieces towards his grand mission, and finding the true singularity that will allow him to surpass god.Night 222.5 Plot Magnostadt Arc When Mattal Moghamett is dying, he recognizes someone on the other side of the furnace of the medium who is taking Black Rukh to himself. It is later known that this person was David, taking a large amount of Black Rukh in order to materialize in Solomons world. Alma Torran Arc David was the leader of the Orthodox Church, and the main antagonist. He had created the Gunud towers to enslave the other species and dictated the propaganda that considered this a sacred mission dictated by Il Ilah. Solomon and Ugo also suspected him of be stealing power directly from Il Ilah in order to prolong his life. For years he didnt act against the resistance lead by his son Solomon, as he considered his own defeat to be another product of destiny and part of his mission. Ultimately he baited the Resistance into attacking the capital using dolls similar to the ones Al Thamen would later use, his own fake body being killed by Arba. He then locked most of his enemies inside of the palace, where they could only get out thanks to the help of Uraltugo. The Resistance returned to their own headquarters to discover that most of his loved ones had been burned alive by David and his followers. A battle ensued, with David holding his ground easily against Ithnan, Arba, Wahid, Falan and Sheba. However, the Divine Staves the Orthodox Members were using soon reached their limit and as such they prepared for a suicide attack. Solomon managed to push his father and his subordinates far away from the innocent people. On their last talk, David admitted it all to be part of destiny, confessed to have no fatherly feelings whatsoever for his son and gave him the key to fight against destiny, his own staff. He would later die because of the suicide explosion and become part of the deposed Il Ilah, possessing it in the process. Final Arc It is revealed by Alibaba that David is alive and has fused with Ill Ilah. He is also somehow connected to Sinbad, as the two are singularities who can see destiny.Night 276 When Sinbad has fallen to Ugo, David takes this chance to reveal himself as he emerges from the Black Rukh that was separated from Sinbad's Rukh. His attempt to take over the Sacred Palace fails as Ugo defeats him and places him into a lower-order world which is seen in a fish tank. Night 324 A flashback of a young David receiving magic from Il Ilah is shown, he questions what magic is, what a magician is and why god chose him. Back in the present David is shown to have come to a realization of what his duty is, believing it to be complete before correcting himself and saying that it's just the beginning. Sinbad, whose rukh is being held by his own djinns, goes on to talk about how magicians are the sages of the king and that a king leads the world and not god. Sinbad tells David to take his hand and that he will show him a world he couldn't of imagined, planning to use the rukh of the world in order to break the vertical walls and fight the Gods in the upper levels. David proceeds to pull Sinbad from the great flow before referring to him as his king. As Ugo is having a mental breakdown, David puts him under an illusion. After David does this, Sinbad refers to David as his magi saying that's what he expected of him. Night 325 Pages 1-12 After Sinbad and the others discuss various solutions and ultimately decide to open up negotiations with other Gods outside their realm, David takes over the Sacred Palace by swapping ranks with Sinbad. Night 351 Pages 11-12 In battle, David's proxy targets Aladdin to prevent him from escaping the Sacred Palace Night 352, Page 14 until Sinbad and Arba return back to the field which allows Aladdin's group to escape to their world in order to stop David's plans from harvesting the Rukh. Night 352, Page 20 While the guardians appear and start returning the people to the Rukh, Sinbad and David continue trying to overtake each other in the Sacred Palace by switching ranks. Night 358, Pages 8 - 9 David tries to persuade Sinbad to team up with him to shatter the dimensions and strike down the gods while seeing how far the limits of destiny can expand. Sinbad argues they are no different from the humans they look down upon. In response to Sinbad's rejecting his offer, David calls Sinbad a defective Singularity and reverts to his child form, confident he will win the battle and harvest the Rukh on the surface world. With David gaining the upper hand and powering himself further with it, turning himself into a younger version. Night 358, Pages 8 - 13 Continuing the battle of hierarchy, David pins Sinbad down and explains no matter how many times Sinbad hijack the hierarchy, Sinbad will lose. David thinks about how Sinbad is out of options and that it is impossible to cancel out the Sacred Palace's magic as his spell of returning the real world to the Rukh continues to completion. David asks Sinbad if he was suffering for not being able to see destiny. David then hands out his hand, offering Sinbad help on seeing destiny. Night 362, Pages 4 - 7 Because of the continuous use of the Sacred Palace that Ugo developed, the Sacred Palace loses its capacity and breaks just when David is distracted thinking his king has accepted to follow their plan of fighting the Gods as destiny dictated. Sinbad tells David that he has decided to force freedom on people, to which his Magi is astounded. Meanwhile in the real world, Aladdin locates David´s real body (his thoughts form from Alma Toran) inside the Great Rift, which is absorbing the Rukh of the world to himself. He invades while the others try to stop the angels, and faces his grandfather. On being asked why is he acting like he does, David can only answer that he is following destiny because he is a singularity. Aladdin asks him who chose him to follow that destiny, but David cannot answer. David himself wonders what exactly is he, and his grandson replies that he is a lonely person, who could never relate to others and thus never grew as an individual, thus his obsession with being chosen by others and destiny. David replies by asking Aladdin if he isn't a Magi, to which Aladdin retorts that his life is about many things beyond being a Magi. David seems bothered, but says that it doesn't matter, as the magic to return the world to the Rukh is still at work and out of his hands. While everyone else resorts to destroy the towers and as such the entire Rukh system in order to deactivate the magic, Aladdin tries to erase David. David turns into a black Rukh abomination and seems to be having the upper hand, until Sinbad intervenes and holds him for a while. After that, Solomon, Sheba and Ugo appear from the Rukh that spilled from the Sacred Place and help Aladdin to defeat David along with an accepting Sinbad. David seems to look at his son before finally disappearing. Abilities Intelligence David is revealed to be a magic genius who has theorized and created many Magic Tools and Magics when he was in Alma Torran, like the magic that enslaves the creatures of Alma Torran, Gunud, and a complex barrier. Wand David possessed one of the 72 Divine Staves. The wand had the appearance similar to a weighted scale. David has created a form of magic that allows him and anyone who touches his wand, along with those around him to enter a different dimension. Despite not all of his powers and abilities being shown, Solomon himself said that there is no magician more powerful than David. Even Solomon says his own abilities and magic skills are insignificant compared to his father's. David's staff was unique as it served as a key to the dimension where Ill Illah was. Davids Power.png|David "seeing" the future Magic :Borg: This is said to be the proof of a Magician. It is a defensive ability. It blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. Its strength, however, depends on the person. Future Seeing While David cannot "see" the future, he can naturally see any kind of phenomenon that belongs to the future. This is possible because David devotes himself to observing the paths in the world, and he is able to understand the rules and interactions of such paths. God Powers Upon hearing about it from Sinbad Night 351, Page 13 - 14 , David manages to discover how to the ranks of gods within the Sacred Palace, demonstrating mastery of his ability as he easily surpasses both Ugo and Sinbad and manages to power himself with the Rukh of the world. Night 354, Page 15-17 Relationships Sinbad David originally used Sinbad as a vessel to live within, he did this by resonating with the black rukh inside of Sinbad. He would occasionally talk with Sinbad, teaching him about the magic tools in Alma Torran. Sinbad eventually stopped hearing his voice. After entering the Sacred Palace and being defeated by Ugo, David becomes the Magi of Sinbad upon Sinbad's request. Night 325 Solomon David and Solomon have a strained relationship. While Solomon wonders why David is his father, David acknowledges that he never thought of Solomon as his beloved child. Night 230, Pages 15-16 Ugo Although his true feelings are mysterious, David seems to be rather respectful of Ugo, even offering him his friendship when discovering the other is an Upper God and congratulating him for his magic. He always calls Ugo "Uraltugo", his full name. Arba David created Arba in order to have her train and help Solomon. He made her in a way that she could communicate and understand Il Ilah to assure someone would open a hole to where Il Ilah was in the future, in order to attain his plans. Because of how he stole magic from Il Ilah, Arba hates him and feels disgusted by him. However since David is possessing God, she feels compelled to serve him and Sinbad. She also admits that their methods are somewhat simmilar (the use of doll bodies/possession/proxy bodies). Aladdin David does not find Aladdin to inspire any strong feelings. He shows no hesitation when his proxy targets Aladdin to stop him from escaping the Sacred Palace. Night 352, Page 7 Trivia *His name David (דָּוִד) means beloved in Hebrew. It may refer to , the second Biblical king of the United Kingdom of Israel and Judah. He was also the father of King Solomon. *His middle name, Jehoahaz (יְהוֹאָחָז), means Jehovah has held, possession of the lord in Hebrew. It might refer to , the king of Ancient Israel and youngest son of Jehu, or to , the King of Judah and the third son of King Josiah. *His last name Abraham (אַבְרָהָם) means father of a multitude (of nations) in Hebrew. It refers to , the founding father of the Jewish nation of Israel, who was a man of great faith and obedience to the will of God. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magician Category:Alma Torran Category:Black Rukh Category:Orthodox Church Category:God Category:Magi Category:Sacred Palace